Faithfully Stolen
by Mizuyu
Summary: Kagome is betrayed by Inuyasha.Saddened and hurt Kagome lingers by the well contemplating whether going home or not would be a good idea.Kikyo feels threatened by Kagome and attempts to kill her.But Kagome is saved by a curious demon who finds her crying.
1. Chapter 1

**Faithfully Stolen**

Chapter 1

Warm rain soaked her cherry red attire, as she sat crying by the wet wood of the well. Sesshomaru's approach pulled her out of her thoughts and she stood to face him.

"Where has Inuyasha gone?" He asked calmly, his golden eyes watching her, counting her every breath.

"I do not know Lord Sesshomaru." She said wiping her eyes and looking at the ground.

Sesshomaru sensed no trace of her lying to him and no scent of fear.

"I have no clue where he has gone…he left with the Priestess Kikyo…and took the jewel with him. It is not complete so I don't know what he plans to do with it." He glared at her, feeling as if her fearlessness was a compliment but an insult at the same time.

"You were one of his companions?" He said more than asked, hints of curiosity hanging on his words.

"Yes…I was. But I am no longer." A tear slipped down her cheek but she wiped it away, "He stole the jewel from around my neck, and…" She stopped to put a hand on her painfully bleeding side. Sesshomaru's gaze darkened as his curiosity grew. "…and ripped open my side before leaving me with harsh words." She cringed at the memory, finally looking up into Sesshomaru's eyes. She hadn't noticed his divine beauty before now. All the times they had encountered him on their journey, all she had seen was a cold ruthless killer. But now…now that she and Inuyasha were separated, she noticed it for the first time. She studied his face, the purple crescent moon in the middle of his forehead, the two stripes that defined his visage, his neatly pointed ears, the golden pools that were his eyes, and the shimmering silver bangs that seemed so soft and so perfect.

He looked down at the hand on her side, the blood leaking over her fingers to drip soundlessly to the ground. The rain had stopped, and they stood there completely silent waiting for what seemed to be nothing.

"Excuse me Lord Sesshomaru, but I couldn't stand any longer…please do not consider it an insult." She said slowly sitting on the edge of the well. Sesshomaru nodded, wondering why he was still here when what he wanted was not. His eyes slanted in a cold glare when he heard a footstep. He looked towards the forest and saw the traditional red and white robes of a miko. Kagome was steady staring at him, questioning silently what he could be glaring at. He heard the notching of an arrow and swiftly grabbed Kagome moving her from the line-of-fire. An arrow planted itself in the edge of the well sending pieces of wood flying in all directions. She cringed as she was lifted away from the small wooden structure, the pain of her wounds shooting throughout her fragile body. Her side tore open wider at the sudden movement and blood came flowing out over Sesshomaru's arm, dying his ornate yukata red. Another arrow was shot and he moved again; all the while carrying Kagome with him, each movement bringing more pain and more blood.

He lost his patience after the third arrow was fired and unsheathed Toukijin aiming towards the miko in the forest. He sent shots of energy flying towards her, but she was gone before any of them touched her flesh. He descended rather roughly to the ground and Kagome screamed from the searing pain in her abdomen. The blood from it continued to flow down his arm, mixing with the red of her kimono.

Kagome's breathe quickened, then slowed…and next, all she saw was black.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, to the dim light of a fire. She twisted her neck to look around, and found that she was alone. She sat up to reach for the water that was set at her feet, but realized she couldn't due to the excruciating pain it caused. She slowly lifted her shirt to see precisely how much damaged moving had caused. Bandages were tied neatly around her stomach. 'Who could've…' her thought was cut short when Sesshomaru came into view. The memory of what happened came to her quickly and she gasped as best she could without causing herself anymore harm.

Sesshomaru walked into the small cave he had found and sat down across from the girl on the other side of the fire. He sat still, and watched her solemnly. He studied her face, seeking an answer to the question that had planted itself in his head. Why had he saved her….she could've simply died and it would be of no matter. Her existence was irrelevant as it was. He continued trying to convince himself that her living or dying had no effect on him. He growled his irritation turning his eyes away from her.

Kagome looked at him after hearing the growl he emitted and he turned from her. She sighed in pain and sadness. His beauty glistened in the fire light, and she discovered she couldn't pull her gaze from his radiance. She pushed on the cool stone floor to lift herself up and screeched from the ache it brought. 'Why do my arms hurt so much?' she thought…but she had forgotten that before slashing at her side and throwing her to the ground Inuyasha had squeezed her arms so hard it left oversized bruises on them. They were sore from the pressure. She felt tears threaten and shook her head to keep them from coming, however only succeeded in making them come faster.

Sesshomaru flinched slightly when Kagome screamed; it rang in his sensitive ears with a numbing pain. But the pain diminished as quickly as the high pitched sound. He glanced in her direction. The smell of her tears came to him quickly and his eyes narrowed in simple revulsion. His gaze softened slightly.

"Your crying is unpleasant miko, stop." He spoke in a calm quiet voice. His face returned to its usual stoic appearance when she turned to him.

"I apologize if my tears are disturbing you Lord Sesshomaru…but it's hard to control them. Please forgive me." She said bowing, the tears continuing to fall from her eyes. She shook and her soft, loud wailing filled the cavern. Her words had ended in more tears, which brought an awkward feeling of guilt to his being.

Kagome wallowed in her despair. Her tears blurred her vision, when she looked up at Sesshomaru she could've sworn she saw anxiety in his eyes. She brushed it off thinking it must be her lack of sanity at the moment. She returned her gaze to the stone floor once more, memories of Inuyasha flashing through her mind. They came swiftly, one after the other. He had left her, for a dead clay woman and it hurt more than death possibly could. She wanted to go home, and stay…but she couldn't. She didn't know where she was and had no idea how far the well might be or which way to go. Besides it was her duty to complete the jewel no matter what. She had promised it, not only to Inuyasha, but to Kaede and all her friends. She looked up at the heartless older brother once more, only to find him staring at her curiously.

Sesshomaru observed as the girl continued her crying despite what he had said. When she looked up at him for the second time he saw that she resembled Rin. He smirked inwardly. His curiosity returned once more and he wondered what it was that made her so miserable concerning his lowly half-brother's betrayal. But he assumed it was common among humans to be saddened over inane things. Rin had often shown concern for small things, things that held no meaning to anyone else at all. Somehow though…this one was different, Inuyasha's betrayal most likely did have an immense affect on her. As it seemed she had been in love with the stupid hanyou. His upper body vibrated as he growled, her crying was getting annoying. He tightened his fist; he should just kill her now and end her misery. Sesshomaru caught himself before he could cleanly slice her throat open and leave. The first time Rin had met her she'd said she liked her. 'What would she think if she found out I killed her?' he thought. Rin's tear stained face appeared in his head; he cringed.

Kagome had been steadily watching the dog demon, the tears now gone from her eyes. She tensed when he growled and clenched his fist. When he stopped she relaxed a little. She noted how he cringed soon after. She painfully stood to leave.

"Thank you for treating my wounds and allowing me rest…but I have to get back." She spoke…her words barely a whisper.

"What are you to get back to?" He asked…his curiosity once more getting the best of him. He cursed himself mentally for being taken in by his interest.

Kagome's eyes widened, she clutched at her chest as if it would stop the pain that suddenly shot through her soul. The questioned hurt, it felt as though someone had stabbed her straight through her heart twisting the blade and causing more of an ache.

"I-I-I- I have to help my friends." She stuttered a reply, taking a step back. The shock the question brought was somehow unbearable…especially coming from him.

"You speak of the same friends that chose to stay with Inuyasha, even after what took place?" He said calmly.

Kagome covered her mouth…he was right. They had left her; they were standing right there when it happened! The only one that had tried to do anything was Shippo. A lone tear slid down her cheek. "That's not true!" She yelled, denying that her friends would ever betray her that way.

"Then why do you cry?" He spoke watching her expressions change with every word. She looked at him sadly; there was no concern in his voice. His words were cold and mocking. "I wish to understand the meaning of such tears. Tears that fall with nearly no feeling …depressing nor cheerful. Your emotions are hidden beneath your false expressions, I want to know what kind of tears you let fall from your eyes."

(end)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She allowed her cries to come forward. She covered her face with hands, sighing in defeat. How could this have happened? She had managed to escape Inuyasha with her life…and now she was stuck here…with **him** of all people. 'I knew I should've gone home. But how would I bare seeing my family after what happened between Inuyasha and I?' she fell to the stone floor. 'Inuyasha' she thought.

_**Flash Back**_

_ They were facing Naraku; Inuyasha was at a forefront position in front of Kagome. She herself was shoot arrows at petty demons who tried attacking from behind. Both Sango and Miroku were to the right of Inuyasha, fighting off the stronger demons which led to Naraku. Kirara guarded Shippo who had been knocked unconscious by one of Naraku's tentacles. _

_ Sango's boomerang was sent flying as Kagura came unto the scene. Reluctance was shown in her eyes, but danger was behind every door so they had no time to ponder why. This was the final battle; it determined who would live and who would die. But most importantly, who got the jewel._

_ Kagome sent yet another purifying arrow towards the demons near her. She chanced a glance at Inuyasha to see how he was fairing. "Inuyasha…" She whispered as he was thrown head first into a tree. Naraku's maniacal laughter bellowed for all to hear. The bright sky grew dark. Everyone, demon and human alike turned towards the evil hanyou. "This battle has waged on far too long. It's time to stop playing games!" Naraku said his voice echoing in the empty space. Kagome swore he grew 5 sizes larger, as he struck at the half dog demon below him. _

_ Inuyasha cursed under his breathe. "Damn…this isn't good." _

"_Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled to his friend, "We cannot continue this battle! We will never win. It's best we save it for another day!"_

_ As much as Inuyasha hated to admit it, the monk was right. He nodded towards Sango and bolted towards Kagome. Miroku tapped Sango's shoulder telling her they were to leave. She nodded and immediately followed him to Kirara. Seeing this Naraku growled, and sent a shot of black light towards Kagome. 'What's wrong…? My legs won't move.' She thought, watching the terrifying light come ever closer. _

_ She was moved just in time to see it strike the ground, leaving a giant crater where there was once green grass. She sighed relief looking at the blur of trees as Inuyasha ran. "Thank you Inuyasha." She said, hugging him from her place on his back. "Uh…you're welcome." He replied. 'Hm…' Kagome mused, 'He's acting strangely.' That's when she noticed the red and white miko robes, and the familiar revolting face that always showed up at the worse times. _

_ She was dropped to the ground as Inuyasha approached Kikyo. Kagome gasped when he walked over and embraced the undead priestess. She stood looking at the ground. "Inu…yasha" She spoke watching her tears splash as they hit the forest floor._

_ She looked up when he addressed her, "The jewel wench…hand it over." He said. His tone was harsh, almost hateful. She stepped back. And looked at Kikyo as if to ask for her help. The clay woman was smiling, glaring evilly and watching the scene unfold. Kagome grabbed at the jewel around her neck, the horrified look on her face showing all but nothing of what she felt. _

"_You heard me. Give me the jewel!" He swung at her, and she dropped quickly to the ground, barely able to dodge the blow. He growled his frustration flipping her over with his foot. She rolled back over and stood. Wasting no time she ran. Ever faster through the dense forest. She ran into tree branches, stumbled over roots and debris, but continued sprinting. _

_ Inuyasha rolled his eyes and ran after her, telling Kikyo that he promised he'd return with the jewel in hand. He caught up to her at a rapidly increasing speed. She fell, and cursed herself quietly for being so clumsy. _

_ He approached her grabbing the back of her shirt and pulling her up. Fear ran wild her mind. "Why!" She sobbed struggling to get out of his hold. "Because you are no longer worth anything to me." He replied. Her shirt ripped and she tried to escape again, scrambling to her feet. He swiftly grabbed her arm, pulling her back. "Give me the jewel!" He yelled holding both her arms in a terrifying grip. She screamed from the pressure. _

"_Let me go!" She shrieked, her tears streaming down her pale face. "Fine." Was his answer. Her eyes, which had been closed tightly, were now opened as huge circles on her face. He dropped her, clawing her side before she hit the ground. Her blood surrounded her, encircling her in its sticky red warmth. It was thick and dark as it flowed from her side. Inuyasha stepped over her. She gasped in pure panic fidgeting to escape him. Her movement only caused her pain.  
_

"_I'll be taking that." He growled fiercely, snatching the jewel from around her neck. _

"_Inuyasha!" He looked up seeing Shippo. _

_ Tears stung the kitsunes eyes as he confronted the older male. Sango and Miroku stood idly by, simply watching as Kagome was struck down by the man she loved. "Hush Shippo" Miroku said looking towards the ground. Shippo gawked at him but turned once more to yell at the hanyou. Sango covered his mouth. Kirara mewed attempting to walk towards Kagome, but she was pulled back as they began walking away. _

"_San…go…" Kagome reached for her friends seeing them retreat. Sango looked at her sadly, but continued on her way. _

_ Inuyasha scowled at Kagome and began walking away, headed towards Kikyo, who waited patiently for his return. _

_ Kagome lye there, half conscious, bathing in her own blood. 'Why…' She thought blandly, staring at the sky. Her vision blurred, she blinked once, a tear slipping through her bemused gaze. 'Why, Inuyasha…?' she pondered once more. Then, she blacked out. _

_ Kagome awoke exactly how she had blacked out, numb, and frightened for her life. Dried blood coated her. She lifted a hand and stared at it dumbly, 'This is…my blood' she thought. Her head hurt, 'I have to get up…' painfully she pushed herself off the ground. Her legs didn't work. She grabbed onto a tree trunk as she began falling. She winced at the pain each new movement brought. _

_ For 15 minutes she stood, holding the thick tree trunk. Starting out with a little step she began walking towards the well. Every sound, frightened her, so she limped ever faster in the direction of her way home. Slowly rain began falling. Small, light raindrops grew to large, heavy ones, beating her, but ridding her of the blood that caked her skin. _

_ When she reached the well she was clear of all traces of blood, except for the wound that was now dripping steadily. The rain was also steady, and warm. Hours passed as she stat by the well. 'I can't go home…' She decided, but contemplated what she would do. She heard a foot step and jumped slightly, 'Oh no…' She thought seeing Sesshomaru. She hid all hints of her fear and stood to face him. _

_**End Flash Back**_

(end)

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter was so short, I was hoping the intensity of it all would make up for it (lol j/k) They'll get longer as I carry on with the story (hopefully) Thank you to all those who reviewed. This is not a Oneshot for those who thought it was. It's almost impossible for me to do those. Oh! And thanks for the advise ( I'll try to drop the Lord Sesshomaru thing)Anyway! Thanks again hope you liked it!


End file.
